De A à Z les personnages de Harry Potter
by Jedusor.R
Summary: Vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet, vingt-six personnages de la saga Harry Potter.


**La date : 28.03.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Le hasard, que du hasard, je n'ai choisi aucun caractère, ayant eu l'amabilité de laisser cet honneur à notre chère destinée. La deuxième partie, prochainement ! Tom Jedusor vous intéresse ? Allez voir mon autre fiction « Tom Jedusor d ***** ». C'est exactement le même principe que celui-là. Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige pas !

***** : okay, le site bug un max, je n'arrive pas à écrire le titre de l'histoire en entier. T.T

Disclaimer :

Joanne K. Rowling est, à l'évidence, la propriétaire de tout ce que je désire comme mien, de tout ce que je n'ai point.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**D * les personnages de Harry Potter**

**.**

_**« Tu vois cet arbre, il m'a dit qu'il était un dragon, mais en fait il m'a pris pour un con, parce que c'est bien un arbre. »  
**_**Le Monde de Charlie****, Charlie**

.

.

.

**A comme Albus Potter **

Le couloir du troisième étage était curieusement plus silencieux qu'une ombre. Pas le moindre étudiant n'errait dans ce passage. Les armures, qui d'habitude grinçaient, restaient calmes et immobiles. On pourrait même penser qu'il faisait nuit, tant cette quiétude n'était pas ordinaire. Nonobstant, ce rayon doré qui éclairait une partie des murs de pierre prouvait qu'un soleil éblouissant flottait dans le ciel.

L'homme à la peau parcheminée, installé dans le tableau à gauche d'une fenêtre, tressaillit lorsqu'une lourde porte fit grincer ses gonds.

Un deuxième année, les cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts en amande, sortit hâtivement de la salle de classe. Un sentiment las et légèrement agacé parsemait son visage. Le garçon lissa sa robe noire, faufilant par la suite ses mains dans ses poches.

— Albus, viens. Je rigolais ! Ne le prends pas mal, sérieux, Al !  
— Non, James. C'est bon. De toute manière il est bientôt l'heure, marmonna Albus en franchissant le tableau du vieil homme.

James fit rouler ses yeux. Il rangea en vitesse la Carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait ''empruntée'' à son père, et tenta de rattraper son têtu de frère.

— M'enfin, tu réalises un peu ? T'es pas marrant ! C'est quoi cette réaction ?  
— C'est une question d'intimité ! Le privé, tu comprends, James ? s'énerva Albus.  
— On ne voit que les noms, pas ce qu'ils font, idiot. Tu crois quoi ?

Albus poursuivit son chemin, ignorant son frère comme si c'était un Botruc. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les capacités qu'avait cette carte. Bien sûr, il restait assez impressionné, mais sans plus. James ne l'utilisait pas à bon escient. Non. Et ça l'irritait.

* * *

**B comme Buck **

Buck releva brusquement la tête, des éclairs plein les yeux. Comment avait-il osé ? _Comment avait-il osé ? _Les sabots de l'Hippogriffe frappèrent contre le sol en terre. Buck vit clairement la peur noyer l'assurance que désirait porter cet infâme Malfoy.

La créature leva violemment sa patte et griffa l'imprudent sans aucune once de remords.

Parce que Buck n'était pas une grosse brute.

Et si cet incapable voulait jouer au plus grand, eh bien il allait voir qui commandait ici.

Buck s'éloigna de quelques mètres, ravi. Au fond de son cœur, il espérait que cet ignorant souffre véritablement et décemment.

Par contre, Buck ne devait apparemment pas se douter comment les Malfoy pouvaient être méchant…

Mais qu'il ne s'affole pas, car Buck avait beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**C comme ****Cadwallader**

Randy Cadwallader fixa de ses yeux marron la Serdaigle en face de lui. Il fit une grimace. On la nommait Loufoca Lovegood. Elle s'appelait, d'après certains, Luna. Seulement, pour Randy, à jamais elle restera Loufoca. Loufoca, celle qu'il n'aimait pas. Qu'il ne supportait pas.

Randy desserra sa cravate jaune et noir. Il se mordit amèrement les lèvres puis jeta une dernière œillade à cette Loufoca.

Il pivota sur ses talons puis courut hors de la Grande Salle. Il courut sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait mal, un point sur le côté. C'était ainsi, lorsqu'on était _gros_. Impossible de courir plus de vingt mètres sans que le front s'humidifie, que les jambes fassent rappeler à quel point elles n'avaient pas l'habitude, que la respiration devienne atrocement bruyante et que ce fichu point de côté troue la respiration.

Il ne s'arrêta qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nouveau record, nota-t-il intérieurement, devant une armure. Randy vit son reflet à l'intérieur et il se trouva horrible.

Tout ça, à cause de cette Loufoca, celle qu'il n'aimait pas.

Randy fronça les sourcils, se regardant plus intensément dans la cuirasse. Un visage bouffi, des yeux creux, un cou immense.

Randy décida de se prendre en main. Il se promit de faire du sport, beaucoup de sport.

Comme ça, jamais plus Loufoca ne pourra le traiter de _gros_ devant toute l'école entière. Jamais plus.

Loufoca, celle qu'il n'aimait pas.

* * *

**D comme Daphné Greengrass **

Des flocons blancs tombaient du ciel, certains se déposant sur les cheveux noirs de Daphné Greengrass. Un doux contraste que Théodore regardait avec admiration.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué ?  
— De quoi, Théo ?  
— À quel point les flocons de neige sont magnifiques. Ils sont… si bien sculptés… dit-il en murmurant, fasciné.

Daphné secoua ses cheveux, faisant y fondre la neige déposée instantanément. Théodore soupira, plantant son regard bleu givré quelque part devant lui. Il mit correctement son écharpe de Serpentard autour de son cou puis bâilla.

— Bon… je vais rejoindre Blaise. Ne reste pas trop longtemps, tu risques l'influenza, conseilla-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Lorsque Théodore fut raisonnablement loin, Daphné leva le bout de son nez et ouvrit grand la bouche. Des perles froides atterrir sur sa langue rosée. Elle sourit, dégainant sa baguette noir de jais. Un filament sarcelle s'échappa de la pointe ébène pour filer sur l'étendue noire du lac gelé. Un craquement résonna quelques instants, laissant place à une petite ouverture.

Daphné s'approcha délicatement, admirant de ses yeux céruléens l'eau foncée revenir à la surface. Elle porta une main pâle sur sa poitrine, entourant de ses longs doigts une chaîne argentée. Détachant avec lenteur le bijou, elle le déposa sur la glace.

Le collier glissa à l'intérieur du trou, disparaissant dans les profondeurs du lac ténébreux.

Satisfaite, Daphné se redressa, les traits du visage dorénavant impassibles. Elle partit, laissant derrière elle un vieux souvenir empoisonné.

* * *

**E comme Ernie Macmillan**

Ernie s'empara délicatement du livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Enfin ! _Enfin_, ce livre n'était pas emprunté. À chaque fois qu'il venait à la bibliothèque pour le lire, il ne le trouvait jamais ! Ce que ça l'agaçait… Et puisque il ne partait avec rien, Mrs Pince le regardait suspicieusement, les bras croisés, l'air menaçant !

Il soupira de soulagement, heureux.

Il ouvrit avec douceur la première page et tomba directement sur l'avertissement de la bibliothécaire. Elle ne plaisantait pas…

**Avertissement** : _quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir des conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible.  
_— _Madame Pince_

Ernie comprit rapidement le message qu'elle voulait faire passer…

— Puis-je vous aider ? demanda une voix rêche.

Le Poufsouffle prit peur en l'entendant.

— Euh, oui, je voulais l'emprunter, couina-t-il.

Mrs Pince hocha imperceptiblement la tête et sortit un carnet gris de sa poche.

— Vous avez _enfin_ la chance de l'emprunter, constata-t-elle presque avec ennui. Pas besoin de demander votre nom, je le connais, depuis le temps… Voilà, dit-elle en tamponnant la date sur la page du livre. Vous avez jusqu'au 29 Mars pour en prendre soin.

Elle darda Ernie droit dans les yeux et rajouta :

— Signez votre nom à côté de la date et surtout… _surtout_, lisez l'avertissement. Une centaine de fois, s'il le faut !

Ernie déglutit, acquiesça, puis s'enfuit en vitesse de la bibliothèque, serrant aimablement _Le Quidditch à travers les âges _contre son torse.

* * *

**F comme Frank Bryce**

Un doux zéphyr secoua les pétales capucines des fleurs plantées sur la majestueuse pelouse des Jedusor. Frank Bryce arrosa avec légèreté les tulipes bleues à ses pieds.

Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil au Tilleul à petites feuilles, se demandant sérieusement pourquoi Mrs Jedusor lui avait ordonné d'y prendre particulièrement soin aujourd'hui. Car, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais encore Frank n'eut l'obligation de chouchouter cet arbre comme si c'était un bambin.

Malgré qu'il ne comprenne pas grand-chose à ce changement, le jardinier ne se posa guère plus de questions. Il avait appris au fil des années à ne pas s'intéresser de trop près aux procédés des Jedusor.

D'ailleurs il en n'avait cure. Frank se faisait bien assez payé, les histoires de cette famille ne le regardaient absolument pas.

Puis… pourquoi un Tilleul à petites feuilles serait aussi important aux yeux de Mrs Jedusor ? Absurde ! Frank devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque.

— Allez, mon vieux, marmonna-t-il en caressant les pétales denim. Tu as des _Leucanthemum vulgare_ à entretenir, dit-il pour lui-même, oubliant l'absurdité de ses pensées.

* * *

**G comme Gregory Goyle**

La salle commune de Serpentard respirait le bien-être. Une bougie au feu vert illuminait une pile de parchemins maintenue sur une table basse. Les rayons de la lune reflétaient sur le lac noir, faisant s'enfuir les poissons au fin fond de l'eau. Une nuée de brochets effleura les fenêtres à carreaux.

Gregory Goyle s'empara de sa baguette en bois, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Vincent ne devrait plus tarder. Ils avaient tous deux rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier cachait bien des choses… Seulement, Gregory et Vincent avaient promis ne montrer aucun intérêt sur ce que mijotait Draco, s'ils désiraient l'aider.

Le vert et argent fit vaciller la flamme prasin, jusqu'à l'éteindre définitivement. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir complet. Gregory n'avait pas peur du noir. Au contraire. Il l'adorait, il l'aimait, il le vénérait.

Car seulement alors, Gregory devenait en quelque sorte aveugle. Et ce le rassurait. Une présence massive s'éleva soudainement à ses côtés. La respiration de Goyle se bloqua.

— Hey, rallume, chuchota Vincent en prenant place sur le siège ouvragé à proximité. T'aurais pu attendre que je m'installe…

Gregory haussa les épaules, conscient que Vincent ne verrait même pas ce geste. Un long silence s'éternisa. Seuls les respirations faisaient écho. Après une dizaine de minutes passée, Gregory rompit le calme.

— Tu crois qu'un jour il va nous dire ce qu'il prépare ? questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.  
— Non, répondit fermement Vincent. Allez, magne-toi. Allons-y.

Vincent se leva, allumant l'extrémité de sa baguette grâce à un _Lumos_. Ses pas traînèrent jusqu'au mur de l'entrée. Les pierres brutes se déplacèrent, formant une grande ouverture.

— Ramène-toi. Il nous attend, expliqua vaguement Vincent.

Gregory se hissa à son tour, se rapprochant avec regret de son meilleur ami. Draco Malfoy, le grand et important _Draco Malfoy_, les attendait au septième étage. Il fallait donc faire vite.

* * *

**H comme Hugo Weasley**

Une douce mélodie naviguait l'air. Hugo fit le tour sur lui-même, à la recherche de sa cousine, Molly. Il perçut cette dernière un peu plus loin. Elle était en train de s'attacher les cheveux avec un élastique vert pomme, laissant deux mèches couleur châtain aux reflets cuivrés libres.

— Molly, héla-t-il en cachant derrière son dos un petit paquet.

L'interpelée releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et toute la famille s'était réunie. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, aussi Hugo se trouva chanceux d'avoir été entendu à travers ce brouhaha assourdissant.

Il se rapprocha de sa cousine, l'emmenant un peu plus loin. Personne ne sembla les remarquer.

— Oui ?  
— Attends, informa le rouquin en grimpant les escaliers, dissimulant convenablement le cadeau.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, il se retourna puis, n'aimant pas se faire prier, tendit le présent à Molly. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, presque dubitative.

— Mmh… Pourquoi maintenant et ici ? interrogea-t-elle, méfiante, toujours souriante, cependant.  
— C'est mon père qui… me la conseiller. Je n'ose imaginer la tête que ferait ma mère si elle savait _ça_.  
— Quoi « _ça_ » ?

Ce soir-là, Molly se demanda réellement si une part des jumeaux Fred et George ne s'était pas perdue chez son cousin. Aussi farceur qu'eux l'on soi-disant été…

Malheureusement pour Hugo, Hermione apprit ce que son fils voulut lui cacher ! Ron aussi eut le droit à une leçon. Donner ainsi des mauvaises idées de cadeaux d'anniversaire… D'après Hermione, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser…

* * *

**I comme Irma Pince**

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était un endroit sacré. Elle regorgeait de merveilles, de trésors, plus uniques les uns que les autres. Néanmoins, personne ne prenait de son temps pour le réaliser. Seuls Irma Pince et quelques professeurs sensés savaient à quel point les livres représentaient beaucoup plus que des pages liées entre elles.

Mrs Pince fit valser son regard parmi les étagères vertigineuses, une clé cachée dans le creux de sa paume. Des pas timides firent écho, au loin, attirant l'attention de la bibliothécaire. Rapidement une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et raides entra dans son champ de vision. L'une des premières choses que Mrs Pince remarqua fut le badge violet orné d'un « P » argenté épinglé sur la robe noire de l'élève.

— C'est pour ?  
— Je cherche un bouquin intitulé « _I am Prince_ », c'est le…  
— Très drôle. Allez jouer ailleurs, vous voulez bien ? La bibliothèque de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard n'est pas une aire de jeux, coupa Mrs Pince, irritée que l'on se moque d'elle.

Car, c'était bien connu, Irma Pince représentait l'anagramme de « _I am Prince_ ». Quant à la préfète, cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils blonds, sa bouche légèrement ouverte.

— Euh… C'est le professeur Lockhart qui m'envoie. Il m'a précisé avoir besoin de ce livre et j'ignore totalement où il pourrait se trouver… se justifia-t-elle, un brin abasourdie.

Mrs Pince plissa ses yeux noir d'encre, croisant lentement les bras sur sa poitrine, la clé glissée dans sa poche latérale.

— Vous êtes ? interrogea-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ordonna plutôt à l'élève de la suivre. Les noms des grimoires entretenus filaient sous l'index délicatement posé de Mrs Pince, qui détaillait les reliures presque avec amour. Elles arrivèrent finalement au bon rayon.

— Tenez, énonça Mrs Pince en déposant un livre lilas dans les mains de la préfète.  
— Merci bien.

Mrs Pince demanda une nouvelle fois son prénom, sortant par la suite un carnet gris de sa poche. Elle inscrivit le nom de la jeune fille, sa maison, les dates de quand « _I am Prince_ » avait été emprunté et du jour où il devra être rendu. Une fois cela fait, l'élève s'en alla, réservée.

En espérant que ce cinglé de Lockhart sache prendre soin des livres.

— Hum, lâcha Mrs Pince.

Le seul bruit que la préfète entendit en sortant de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, fut une clé qu'on insérait à l'intérieur d'une serrure.

* * *

**J comme Jeremy Stretton**

Il secoua nerveusement ses cheveux bruns, abaissant prestement ses paupières. Tout se jouait. Maintenant. Le match de Quidditch allait bientôt commencer, il fallait absolument que Serdaigle gagne. Toutefois, Jeremy ne devait pas s'inquiéter ainsi. Son équipe contenait de très bons joueurs ; lui-même, qui était Poursuiveur, savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

Ce n'était pas contre Poufsouffle qu'ils perdraient… Si ?

Jeremy déglutit, rouvrant doucement les yeux. Deux perles vertes firent apparition. Son capitaine était penché vers lui, le regard brillant d'assurance.

— Stretton, commença Roger Davies. Tu sais, si tu penses bien à tout ce qu'on a planifié, on gagnera.

Roger se redressa, attirant l'attention de toute l'épique bleue, tandis que Jeremy soufflait discrètement.

— Vous m'entendez, les Serdaigle ? On gagnera ! On gagnera car nous avons toutes les chances de notre côté. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Roger donna une accolade à Jeremy, pressant son épaule de son élégante main.

— Allons-y, Stretton. Marque des points. _On va gagner_, répéta vigoureusement le capitaine.

Jeremy acquiesça, une confiance nouvelle éclaboussant ses veines. Parce que c'était vrai. Ils pouvaient gagner.

Lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le gigantesque stade, des acclamations fort bruyantes parvinrent à ses oreilles. Tout le monde quémandait le Quidditch. Jeremy ne ressentit aucune appréhension en apercevant les robes jaunes. Aucune.

* * *

**K comme ****Kevin Entwhistle**

Kevin jaugea, lassé, Michael Corner se pavaner à travers la salle commune de Serdaigle. Corner, un rictus au coin des lèvres, passa devant un groupe de filles qui discutaient avec animation. Il se mena vers les fenêtres en arcades, plongeant son regard sur les montagnes environnantes. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les rideaux de soie couleur bleu et bronze.

Terry Boot s'approcha de Kevin, passant une main narquoise dans les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc de son ami.

— Lâche-moi, râla Kevin en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de la main de Terry.

Corner sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la moquette bleu nuit, plus précisément sur les étoiles qui se reflétaient depuis le plafond en forme de dôme. Les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler, prêtant leur attention sur le jeune Serdaigle. Kevin fit une grimace, priant intérieurement que Corner se rate lamentablement.

La bouche de ce dernier mut, laissant s'échapper une incantation. Un jais turquoise fondit sur l'une des étoiles. Nonobstant, le sortilège n'eut le temps de s'engager car Corner sursauta grossièrement à l'arrivée de Lisa Turpin et Mandy Brocklehurst, faisant dévier le bout de sa baguette.

Le groupe de filles ricana puis se leva, marchant jusqu'à la sortie. Kevin donna un coup de coude à Terry, souriant pleinement.

— Vous êtes sérieuses ? interrogea Corner à l'adresse de Lisa et Mandy. Faire _autant_ de bruits. Comment est-ce possible ?  
— Pourquoi te pavanes-tu ainsi, Michael ? fit remarquer Mandy. Que penses-tu gagner, en faisant cela ?  
— C'est sûr qu'avec ta tête de _Rafflesia arnoldii_, tu…

Corner ferma brusquement la bouche, une sensation étrange irradiant les pores de sa peau, mais surtout ses plis vocaux. Le brun jeta une œillade amère à Mandy, qui venait de lui lancer un maléfice, _pour rigoler_. Le sentiment de malaise s'intensifia au niveau de sa gorge. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle utilisé un sortilège informulé ?

— _Beth sy'n digwydd __? _(1) questionna-t-il, exaspéré.

Kevin éclata de rire, sous les applaudissements de Terry. Lisa arqua un sourcil, croisant joyeusement les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fallut une minute à Corner pour réaliser qu'il venait de s'exprimer en une autre langue.

— _BETH __? __Beth __sy'n digwydd __i mi ? __Yr wyf yn... __siarad __pa iaith __?  
_— Ayant une logique assez développée, je présume que tu viens de nous demander quelle langue tu...  
— Lisa… interrompit Kevin en se mordant les joues.

N'en pouvant plus, un rire clair transperça le silence. Une intense haine se lisait sur le visage de Corner, put remarquer Kevin qui se reçut un regard noir après s'être moqué. Mandy releva les épaules, le dos droit, très fière d'elle.

— Oh, le... Gallois ! Le Gallois. Cool, hein ? répondit finalement Terry, goguenard.  
— _Pardwn __? __Beth __ydych chi'n ei ddweud __? __Yr wyf am __siarad __Saesneg ! __NAWR __!_ s'impatienta Corner en tapant du pied.

Mandy s'avança de quelques pas, une lueur railleuse faisant flamboyer sa rétine.

— C'est plutôt Serpentard, ça, comme réaction que j'ai eue, hein ? Va draguer avec ça, Michael. Nous allons voir qui sera le gagnant, se moqua-t-elle avec le sourire.  
— _Math o ddrwg gargoel... _grogna-t-il en retour.

Kevin appréciait fort bien ce qu'il voyait. Ce que ça le réjouissait, étrangement ! Il adorait quand les Serdaigle transformaient leur intelligence en ruse, ou bien dans le genre Serpentard. Vraiment.

* * *

**L comme Lee Jordan**

— Alors, tu choisis quoi ? demanda Fred, amusé.

Lee fit mine de réfléchir, seulement aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il devait sélectionner un pseudonyme pour leur émission clandestine, _Potterveille_. Il raya illico presto les mots « Lion », « Rouge », « Or » et il ne savait quelle obscure autre évidence. Non, il lui fallait autre chose… de beaucoup plus classe.

Forêt ? Non. Sûrement pas Pierre… ni même Ciel. Rivière ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Gryffondor. Seamus lui avait parlé d'une rivière nommée Lee en Irlande. Ça lui correspondait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Lee pensa que oui.

— Mystère, tu le sauras lors de la diffusion, Fred, annonça Lee, les yeux brillants de malice.

Rivière lui allait parfaitement.

* * *

**M comme Marietta Edgecombe**

Un splendide miroir s'élevait de toute sa hauteur. Marietta le trouvait magnifique. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un si bel objet. Sa mère et son père le lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire, hier. La jeune Serdaigle ne s'était encore jamais regardé à l'intérieur. Elle avait trop honte pour ça.

Le cadre doré de la glace brillait de mille feux. Du bout de ses doigts, Marietta caressa la bordure en or. Ce présent dut coûter une fortune, elle espérait avoir suffisamment remercié ses parents pour cet humble cadeau. Ce dernier contenait des propriétés magiques que la sorcière ignorait toujours.

— Tu es tellement joli… murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de son miroir.

Un éclair de lumière traversa la psyché, comme si elle lui renvoyait son compliment. Mais Marietta se demanda si c'était réellement le cas. Car Marietta se trouvait moche et hideuse, avec ses pustules plantés sur sa peau.

Elle ressemblait à un cafard, comme les boutons le lui indiquaient.

L'ancienne membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore fit apparaître un épais voile qu'elle déposa sur le cadre doré, dissimulant la grande glace.

Sans vraiment le savoir, ses parents venaient de briser leur fille en mille morceaux.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
**

_« Lequel des deux est le plus grand écrivain, celui qui raconte des choses originales ou celui qui fait que dans sa phrase un lieu commun n'est plus un lieu commun ? »  
_Jean-Marie Poupart

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?****  
**La Warner Bros avait proposé à Tim Roth de rejoindre le casting de la saga Harry Potter où il aurait interprété Severus Rogue. Il a refusé le rôle qui a été confié à Alan Rickman.

- _Beth sy'n digwydd __? : _Que se passe-t-il ?

- _BETH __? __Beth __sy'n digwydd __i mi ?__ Yr wyf yn... __siarad __pa iaith __? : _QUOI ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je... parle quelle langue ?

- _Pardwn __? __Beth __ydych chi'n ei ddweud __? __Yr wyf am __siarad __Saesneg ! __NAWR __!_ _: _Pardon ? Que dis-tu ? Je veux parler anglais ! MAINTENANT !

- _Math o ddrwg gargoel : _Espèce de gargouille malfaisante


End file.
